The present invention relates to the ophthalmic solution dispensing devices, and has particular reverence to a novel construction for an eyedropper positioning guide that works in combination with an ophthalmic medicament bottle, which includes a dispensing nozzle.
A common malady that affects eyes is that they become irritated due to dust and small foreign objects that are common pollutants in the air. One method for alleviating this irritation is the application of an eye wash, a liquid medicament, to the eyes. Most eye washes are contained in a bottle that incorporates a dropper mechanism in the top. However, these eye droppers are difficult to operate. Most people have difficulty in applying drops due to the extreme sensitivity of their eyes. Moreover, poor vision makes it difficult to properly opposition or align an eye dropper bottle relative to the eye frequently causes drops to be improperly applied. Thus, the user quite often wastes eyewash by missing the intended eyeball.
Thus, applying eye drops is generally difficult, uncomfortable and results in little, if any, of each drop entering the eye so that several attempts are necessary to insure placement of the ophthalmic solution in the eye. As a result, considerable amounts of the solution are wafted with no real assurance that a prescribed or desired amount of solution was placed in the eye.
Another common and potentially injurious problem occurs when the applicator tip accidentally comes in contact with the corneal surface. This problem is especially serious in individuals with physical or neurological limitations causing unsteady hand movements.
Generally, there is a line of eye drop guiding devices that may be attached to bottles containing ophthalmic medication. These bottles consist primarily of a fluid containing portion, a neck, a fluid dispensing portion, and a bottle cap. The available devices, basically, are comprised of a bottle attaching portion, an eye ring, and some form of rigid extension piece connecting the bottle attaching portion to the eye ring. However, these devices are constructed more with the actual end use of the device in mind, and not with the convenience and functionality of pre and post usage.
One difficulty with using the available eye drop guides is removing the cap of the attached bottle. The extension pieces of these devices are of rigid, unyielding construction and one would have to have the manual dexterity of a magician to comfortably remove the bottle cap without first removing he eye drop guide from the bottle.
Therefore, it is the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a simplified and easily attached add-on device that works in combination with existing eyedroppers to guide the user in properly placing ophthalmic medication. It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide an eye drop guide device that facilitates the removal of a bottle cap prior to use and while the device is simultaneously attached to the bottle.
The prior art reveals several different types of eye drop directing apparatus. These range from replacement caps including special features to bottle attachments that hold the eyelid in place while simultaneously guiding the eye drops into the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,202, by Baron, shows an eye drop dispensing device that consists essentially of a flexible tube of oval cross section that is placed over the body of a pliable ophthalmic solution container. Located at the base of the oval tube is a rim to aid in holding an eyelid in place during the application of the medication. The tube, and the enclosed pliable ophthalmic solution bottle, is simultaneously squeezed to apply the solution to the eye while the user is looking along the oval channel f the device. This device must be repeatedly removed and reattached in order to access the bottle cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,866, by Lelicoff, teaches a device that includes a ring for attaching the device to a bottle, an end piece for engaging a user""s eyelid during the application of ophthalmic solution, and an inwardly curved extension piece attached to a boss on the ring. The curved extension piece is designed to aid in the placement of applied drops of medicated solution. The eye engaging portion of this device interferes with easy removal of the bottle cap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,727 and 4,960,407, bot by Cope, disclose a series of eye dropper bottle attachments. All of the embodiments utilize an oval eyelid retaining ring. The bottle is attached to the ring by either a single extension piece or a set of two extension pieces. The primary difference in the several embodiments of these two patents lies in the many different ways in which the device is attached to a bottle. One embodiment illustrates a split ring configuration wherein a ring is bisected to relate two arcuate pieces, each attached to a separate extension piece. A second embodiment is a hook ring attachment wherein the hook grasps the bottle at the neck of the bottle. This hook attachment is attached to the eyelid ring by a sing rigid extension piece. Another embodiment of these patents is an oval eyelid ring that is attached by two rigid extension poles to the neck ring of the device. A final embodiment illustrated by this patent shows the attachment of a singular oval eyelid ring to the neck ring by an extendible rigid extension piece. All of the embodiments of these patens have rigid extension pieces. Furthermore, their very design interferes with easy access to the bottle cap.
While these patents accomplish many fine results, they do not address the problem of removal and replacement of the cap of the ophthalmic solution containing bottle. The above eye drop guiding devices all include rigid extension pieces and eyelid grasping attachments that are located in close proximity to the cap of the bottle. The close location of these features makes it difficult to remove the bottle cap before use and replace the cap after use. This impediment to removal and replacement of the bottle cap frustrates the use and encourages the user to leave the cap off, thus creating a potentially unsanitary condition within the bottle containing ophthalmic solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument that is easily and quickly attached to a plastic eye dropper bottle to increase accuracy in dispensing ophthalmic solutions in post-surgical and general use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that allows for the easy removal and replacement of a bottle cap while the device is attached to the bottle.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that includes a positioning indicator for the proper placement of an eye drop guide when attaching the guide to a bottle containing ophthalmic solution.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that includes a flexible extension portion that allows the user to easily remove and replace the cap of a bottle by displacing the eyelid engaging ring off axis from the bottle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for easy removal and replacement of a bottle cap while an eye drop guiding device is attached to the bottle.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.